The Falling Angel
by HOC97
Summary: In this story Reid and his wife Maeve live with thier four year old daughter...and you'll just have to read to find out what happens next :))) A Reid and Maeve story, because I don't thnk there's enough of them :)))) (Rating may change in latter chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Hey every one, hope you all had a nice Christmas! **

**Ok so I've been thinking this up since I saw the season 8 episodes (can you believe that we have to wait until the 16****th**** for the next episode!) and I thought I'd write this just for the hell of it.(Might be more than just a one shot.)**

**Anyway, in this story Reid and his wife Maeve live with their four year old daughter Sara... **

* * *

A tired Doctor Reid walked to his desk with a cup of coffee in one hand and a file in another,

"Hey pretty boy! Get enough sleep last night?" said Derek Morgan laughing behind him.

"Hmm. What? No, I didn't" he said as if he'd been woken up from his sleep.

"Oh I see. Ok, it's either one of two things. Trouble in paradise or you and Maeve are trying for another kid" he said with the usual smirk on his face at the end.

Reid glared at him for a second, he was his best friend and all, but himself and his wife had just been up half the night and was not in the mood for Derek's banter.

"Sara's sick. High temperature, vomiting, Maeve and I probably got about four hours of sleep between us." Reid said, fatigue heavy in his voice.

"Is she going to be ok?" Derek said with concern for the little girl.

"Yeah Maeve thinks it's just a bug, she'll be fine in a couple of days." He said sitting down at his desk.

No sooner than when he was half way through the file he was holding, JJ walked into the Bullpen with an anxious look on her face.

"You guys all need to come to the round table, now" she said sternly.

They all sat around the table waiting for what JJ, Hotch and Garcia had to tell them.

"Five children all under the age of 10 have been admitted to St. Andrew's Hospital with what appears to be a new string of scarlet fever." Garcia said with panic and emotion booth evident in her eyes and voice. She looked at Reid with the saddest of all looks.

"What?" Reid asked with confusion.

"Reid, all the children went to Andersons Elementary School" Hotch said with a sad concern in his voice.

As he processed everything, one thought rang through his mind: "GET SARA TO A HOSPITAL!"

"Hotch I have to call Maeve" he said worried.

Hotch nodded as Reid stood up and walked out of the room. As soon as he was outside the doors of the round table room his cell phone rang which he knew wasn't good. He answered it and was immediately meet with a series of frantic, jumbled up words that came from his wife's panicked voice.

"Maeve, Maeve, slow down, I can't understand you!" he said trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"S-she h-has a f-fever of 110" Maeve choked out through tears and sobs. "She won't respond to me at all, oh god Spencer what do I do!?" she cried, panic rising in her voice again.

"Ok, Maeve, it's alright but you have to listen to me, take her to St. Andrew's Hospital. I'll meet you there and they can give her the treatment she needs, ok?" he told her, trying to calm her down( to no avail). He quickly went to his desk to get his mail bag which held his car keys and house keys and all but ran out the door to get to his car.

* * *

**At the hospital**

Reid walked into the hospital and looked around franticly for Maeve and Sara he saw that two more children had been admitted, but couldn't find the people he was looking for.

Just as he was about to call her, two paramedics rushed in with Sara on a gurney and Maeve running beside them. Reid moved quickly to his wife's side while the paramedics held an oxygen mask to Sara's face which was now red with the fever.

A young doctor stopped short in front of them: "I'm sorry, you can't come any further than here. We can't have anyone else in the ICU quarantine" she said to them both and with that she fled through the doors.

When the doctor had left, Maeve turned into spencer's chest and broke down in tears while he held on to her as tightly as he could and rubbed her back soothingly, trying hard not to cry himself. He closed his eyes and prayed silently that everything would be alright.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**So what do you think? Please leave a review and let me know. Good or bad I welcome them all, so don't hesitate :))))))) there will be at least two or three more chapters after this, so thank you for reading. (Merry Christmas!)**

**HOC97xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Thank you to all who reviewed :))))). Just in case people are wondering, I know that children normally start school at five in America but its Reid's kid so I thought that I would make her start school at four :))) also I found out recently that you can survive a temperature of 110, it would require hospitalization. Maybe I should have made it clear that I was speaking in Fahrenheit and not Celsius. Sorry if there was any confusion on that part :) **

**Anyway this chapter will centre mostly on Reid and Maeve waiting outside ICU. Enjoy :))))**

* * *

Reid sat with his wife in the row of plastic chairs that were lined along the wall of the corridor. He couldn't help but notice (probably out of habit) the similar scenes which the other families were in. A couple were on another row of seats in the same position as they were only the wife had stopped crying and the husband looked distant and broken. Another woman was carrying a small baby boy up and down the corridor her eyes darting back to the ICU ward every 30 seconds. Some people looked angry, others lost. There were cell phones constantly going off with people calling relatives and vice versa.

Reid's phone had gone off twice in the past hour but he didn't answer it, he just shut it off. He knew he'd get an earful from Garcia and Morgan for not answering them when they called, but honestly he didn't care! His daughter had scarlet fever and he was going to find whoever did this to her and all those other kids and make sure that he'd NEVER get out of federal prison!

He noticed a young woman with a new born baby girl in her arms. It instantly brought him back to the first day they brought Sara home….

_Flash back_

Reid held the door open to their three bedroom apartment as Maeve carried in their baby who was sleeping soundly in her carrier seat. Maeve brought her into the living room and placed her in the white bassinet they had set up just hours before Maeve went into labour. Reid sat next to his wife on the couch and looked down in amazement at what they had created.

She had Maeve's noise, but Maeve continued to say that she had Reid's eyes and mouth. She had dark hair which looked beautiful against her fair pink skin, just like her mother.

Sara yawned and stretched, her little mouth going into a circle. She was the smallest thing Reid had ever seen; 6lb 14oz, she was so tiny. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms "she's perfect" he said to Maeve. "Yeah, she is" Maeve agreed.

_End flash back_

Reid was brought back from this happy memory when herd Maeve's bleak voice

"Spence, Spencer? What do you think the doctor just told that couple?" her eyes were fixed on the doctor's office door where the couple that had just been sitting in front of them were walking out looking like they had just been emotionally hit by a bomb.

Reid didn't need his profiling skills to know what the doctor had just told them he also didn't need his profiling skills to know what Maeve was thinking. He tightened his hold on Maeve to reassure her that this wasn't going to happen to Sara. But before those words could come out of his mouth Maeve broke his hold on her and partly ran out the door.

Reid followed her a few seconds later to find her lent up against the wall looking like she was going to collapse.

"I can't breathe!" she said shakily "I can't breathe!"

"Maeve, it's alright just calm down and take deep breathes" he said taking hold of her shaking hands and looking into her eyes.

"Listen to me" he said sternly, tightening his grip "She is going to get through this. We all are, I promise you"

Reid knew he shouldn't make promises he wasn't sure if he could keep or not, but he needed to hear that just as much as she did.

"I just can't go through loosing another child Spence" Maeve practically choked out.

"I know" was all Reid could say. He held his wife closer not because she needed it but because he needed it. He needed someone to hold on to and to hold on to him.

Reid remembered the pain that Maeve and him shared when Maeve miscarried there first baby at 5 months and knew that neither of them could go through that again.

**Authors Note:**

**Hi. I know, I know, WTF with the (I think it would be an understatement to call it) late chapter, Right? **

**Here's the thing I wanted so much to go back to this story after Maeve died, I really did but every time I sat down to write it, it just didn't feel right. I already had this chapter half way finished when episode 12 aired.**

**I still can't believe that the writers killed her off. And did we all see Reid last week :( I think I speak for all of us when I say that I just want to pick him up and give him a hug!**

**Anyway enough of my ranting, please review I loved all the comments last time, good or bad just tell me what you think.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**HOC97 xx**


End file.
